


Heat and Chill

by generictripe



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cold, F/M, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5001463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generictripe/pseuds/generictripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Where he was cold, she was warm like a summer rainstorm.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat and Chill

Gray was not a forgiving lover. He was harsh and rough, like the snowy mountains themselves. Though the ice mage was sharp around the edges,something softened when the blue haired woman was near.

Juvia. The woman was tangled with him, bodies so perfectly entwined together on the bed. She bought something gentle out in him, that left him feeling vulnerable.

Those hands like ice on Juvia's skin burned her up rather than chilled her. Where he was cold, she was warm like a summer rainstorm. 

As his fingers grazed her thighs, she gasped,pleasure like sparks dancing through her. Gray's cool chapped lips left wet kisses on her neck. 

"G-Gray-sama..!" The name was more of a moan than anything.

He smirked, teasing the tender flesh of her neck with his teeth. "Hm?"

"Juvia f-feels so good." Her grip ,nails digging into his bare back tightened. "J-Juvia loves you so m-much." Her voice shook like a leaf in a thunderstorm, pleasure making her body stiffen.

"I love you too," he said ,after what seemed like forever. "I love you too."


End file.
